Tomorrow is Another Night
by k-shanna
Summary: Post Episode 106. Mature Audiences Only. May become a continued story, but for now just one shot. Disclaimer: I own nothing True Blood or HBO. Enjoy!


Sookie moaned sharply as Bill bit her neck and began lapping at the warm liquid that trickled from the wound

Sookie moaned sharply as Bill bit her neck and began lapping at the warm liquid that trickled from the wound. She arched her back in extreme pleasure as her body reacted to both his mouth and his cock inside of her. Bill was feeling her breast as he drank her blood and moved within her. All she felt was him, around her, inside of her. All that existed was the two of them, not the living room floor they lay on, not the threat of the town's murderer, nor the thoughts of anyone around her. All she could feel was their grace, their strength, their unity and their passion.

She ran her nails down his back and grew more confident at his growls and force within her. He lifted his mouth from her neck and licked his lips as he continued to move slowly inside of her, building the tension between them. Then he kissed her lips soundly before looking her straight in the eyes with something so deep Sookie could see all of Bill in the one single gaze. This was it; what they had both been waiting for, one longer than the other. They needed each other and were made for each other in their own ways. Sookie took a deep breath and arched further against Bill, allowing him deeper access into her as her mind grasped the look of devotion on his face. If he hadn't loved her before this night, he did now. She knew the truth though; he'd loved her since she rescued him from the Ratrays. There was no denying it now with everything that had happened; she'd loved him since the same moment of disbelief at their strength together as a team.

Thought became too much for either of them as each began to move more quickly and more forcefully. Bill latched onto Sookie's neck once more, savoring the taste of desire and love in her heated blood as it reached his waiting tongue. Nothing had tasted so sweet before. Her neck, her mouth, her breast, her blood. All were tastes incomparable to any human or vampire that ever walked the earth. All were his to linger on, adore and worship. Her eyes spoke a million words as they caught his, then half closed as she gave way to the passion writhing within them both. He could take it no more and as her walls tightened and convulsed around him, he took several deep gulps from her neck and as his climax began, he released her and called her name out loudly. He had marked her in every way possible. Sookie was his.

Sookie's body shook beneath Bill's as she arched her back and her whole being begged to keep him with her. He didn't move away or out of her. Rather, he paused and stared down at her face as she panted away the last of her climax. He knew, through his own shouting, that she had screamed for him just as loudly and that it was good no one lived near their homes. He bent his head down and gently licked the remains of blood left on her soft skin. He trembled as she moaned beneath him. He knew she would be sore and if he didn't get out of her right then, he would only want her again and again until dawn arrived. That would be fine for him but would be so good for her in the morning.

He pulled himself up and out of the shuddering creature beneath him. Laying on his back, he pulled her to lay her head on his chest. He wished that he had a heartbeat or at least the rise and fall of breathing for her to listen to, but she seemed not to mind as she gracefully and perfectly fit her body as close to his as possible. She fit him and he wrapped his arms around her as they lay together, speechless for a while.

Sookie spoke without raising her head from the vampire that lay with her. "I'm not just her because I'm sad. And I know you might jus' be here for this from me. And, well, that's okay." Sookie managed to get the words out but held her breath after because she knew he would know she was lying. She was sad, but she was also here for him, because he felt right and because she wanted him and only him.

Bill closed his eyes at her voice and knew this was the last of her strength in standing up to him. He also knew it was the last bit she needed because to him, the doubt was over. This was their time now and he would not be leaving her side. It was where he belonged. No stronger team had existed before them.

"Sookie…" his voice was a magnet, drawing her wide eyes to his devoted ones, staring down at her smooth face. "This is not something I can turn away from. What I feel for you, you must know, goes beyond lust, bloodlust, friendship, teasing, all that we have been together. This is all of that and more. I will not leave your side Sookie. You mean more to me than anyone I have ever met and I will protect you."

Sookie reached a hand up and ran it through his hair. He leaned into her touch and watched as her same hand touched his fang marks on her neck. He shuddered at his lack of control and his absolute passion and desire for her. It seemed she was thinking the same as her eyes met his again with a dark look.

"It felt so good Bill…I wasn't expecting that. I wanted to feel you, everywhere inside of me, but this was so different than I thought it would be." Sookie shook her head and lay back down on his cool chest.

"I love you Sookie."

She heard his rough voice from the ear not pressed against his skin. His words made her stronger, strong enough perhaps to even live on with the tragedy that had become her life.

"I love you too."

Her words were soft but strong. Her mind began to slip into slumber in his embrace. She had never felt so relaxed, so loved, so safe.

Bill lay awake with her through the night, savoring the warm feel of her and her trust in him. It moved him deeply that she had wanted him to drink from her. It was intimate and forbidden but it had been the best thing he had ever felt. He had a feeling she felt the same.

It was two hours before dawn when Sookie awoke. It only took her a moment to remember where she was as strong arms held her close. She lifted her head and cocked an eyebrow at the vampire holding her tightly.

"I'm not gonna run away ya know. Ya can let go just a little Bill."

He raised his own eyebrow at her teasing and gripped her closer in defiance. "No, you might disappear with the night. Can't have that. Maybe you should sleep with me today."

Sookie crinkled her nose and pulled away. Remembering she was naked, she pulled the blanket around them closer to her body. As she did, Bill reached out and caressed her, effectively pushing the blanket away from her in the process. "Nope, too beautiful to cover up, must be touched and enjoyed."

She shook her head but did nothing to stop his touches. Soon the touches became more fervent and before she knew it, he was on top and inside of her again. She knew it had to be nearing dawn, but once again all rational thought was blocked from her mind as her body reacted to his so strongly she could find no words in her mind to describe the feeling of it.

As they each neared their end, he bit down on her neck. It was the most sensational thing and the mere puncture was enough to bring the two to climax with each other. As their bodies lay shuddering, Bill lifted Sookie on top of his hard body. He caught her eyes with his own and paused.

"You will be weak Sookie. Please, drink from me." She shuddered at the thought slightly, but then remembered the sweet livelihood she had felt after he had saved her life. She had tasted nothing so delicious as his blood until tonight. She felt him pull her face to his neck and she licked his skin there, making the both of them tingle. In the afterglow of her sensual orgasm, she bit down hard on his skin and barely broke the barrier, but it was enough to allow her slight access. Bill pulled her closer, and her teeth dug in deeper, with a little more of his blood beginning to seep out. He pulled her pussy down on to his already hard cock and moaned. He latched himself back onto his previous marks on her neck and began to move inside of her as he suckled at her neck. Soon, his movements were matched with intensity by Sookie as she caught both his lust and bloodlust as her own as well.

She could feel the heat rise in Bill's cold blood as he got closer to his release. She sucked harder as the taste became sweeter and her own lower body became hotter and needier. His hands wandered her upper body as everything that they were was intertwined. Heavy breathing led to breathlessness and screaming as they reached their climaxes simultaneously. Hard muscles vibrating and crying out, they both lay spent with one another, blood and intimate juices making their bodies sticky and hot.

Bill's heart wept as he noted the change in color in the sky outside. He had a half an hour at the most left before sunrise would begin. At about ten after the start of sunrise, his body would be stiff and dead, leaving him completely vulnerable and possibly dead in the light if it trickled into the living room. He lay the now deeply breathing Sookie down on the blankets and removed himself sorrowfully from the floor.

A shower and a quick walk down to the lowermost hidden parts of his basement would see to his full day's sleep. He knew his angel would be back the next night to give him hell and he relished the thought.

He was Bill Compton, vampire, in love with the most powerful slip of a human girl he had ever known. Tomorrow was another night to explore.


End file.
